


Dripping

by NightFlint



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Boypussy, Boypussy Blaine, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Object Insertion, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFlint/pseuds/NightFlint
Summary: bp!Blaine goes into heat while Kurt is out for the day, along with the key to their toy chest and proceeds to determine what object around their apartment he can use to get himself off.Unrealistic squirting and the improper use of a banister ahead!





	Dripping

**Author's Note:**

> super quick thing really most probably full of mistakes but if you enjoy make sure to leave a comment.

Blaine was sweating. Laying on the bed, completely naked, his hand shoved between his legs rubbing furiously at his clit did nothing to help the desperate need he felt to be _filled_ and _bred._ However, Kurt had left for work that morning with the key to their toy chest with a note on his pillow telling Blaine he would have to be more creative.

 

Blaine’s pussy was dripping, leaving drops of wetness when he had walked into the kitchen and then a literal puddle on the kitchen chair when he had eaten his breakfast. Normally during his heat, he would have inserted a plug into his pussy to stop the mess he left around however he had a very strong feeling that this had been part of Kurt’s plan all along.

 

His fingers were doing nothing for him, except making him wetter, with a frustrated huff he removed his hand and glanced over at the array of deodorant and skin care bottles on the chest of draws.

 

His deodorant bottle slid into him with ease, what with him being so wet. Blaine’s eyes rolled upwards as his back arched. The cool, unyielding metal of the can stretched his pussy wider than it had been all day. He grasped the end of it and started fucking himself with the bottle, one hand resting on the dressing table for support.

 

The movement made Blaine’s pussy squelch and wetness to continue to cascade down his thighs, starting to leave a small puddle on the hard wood floor.

 

Blaine had an idea. He grabbed his phone and, with the bottle still stuffed inside of him, he walked, well waddled, in to the living room.

 

 Lying on the couch he pumped the bottle in and out of himself, rubbing his clit with his free hand. the heat burned inside him as he thought about want Kurt could do for him if he was there, Kurt would let him ride his while he used a dildo in to his ass. He would kiss up Blaine's neck as he played with Blaine's nipples and then he would watch in awe as Blaine squirted over the floor and furniture.

 

 The feeling overcame him all at once and he pulled the bottle out just him time to watch a huge stream of quite arch from Blaine's pussy and splash loudly onto the coffee table and on to the floor the rushing in his ear meant that it took Blaine a moment to realise he was moaning loudly out and to notice his limbs were shaking. He needed more.

 

His eyes slid to [the glass sculpture](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/59/4b/2a/594b2a3e43907ef1b4e03b401a479226--glass-crystal-murano-glass.jpg) on the window sill. It had been one of Kurt’s successful flee market purchases. The tops of the sculpture made it look as though the glass was dripping upwards and although Blaine knew he couldn’t fit the whole thing inside him, the shape of the sculpture was more than enough to convince Blaine that this needed to be _inside_ of him.

 

He grabbed it from the window and placed it carefully on to the coffee table, his feet soaking in the puddle of his own juices and he shivered at the thought of it.

 

He straddled the corner of the  table, his pussy sinking on to one of the longer parts of the sculpture and his clit being rubbed by the smaller bumps on the piece. As he ground his hips deeper, another lump pushed against his ass making him falter.

 

Blaine grabbed the lube from the secret hiding place in a side draw and got to work stretching his ass. The part of the sculpture was by no means thick so soon enough, it was sunk into his ass and pussy making him moan wantonly  as he cantered his hips. Soon Blaine felt the warmth in his abdomen grow. His orgasm hit him sooner than he was expecting.

 

The pressure of his squirt forced the jets push the sculpture out of him soaking his feet and coffee table in yet another slash of warm wetness.

 

o/O\o

 

Blaine moaned as he pressed the vibrating [record player needle cleaner](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/vGa0QfGcYWY/maxresdefault.jpg) to his clit. The tiny pad of fibres used to keep his record player’s needle sharp was a powerful little thing. He had never really thought about using it before because he had a chest full of toys at his disposal but he was having to be creative.

 

The exertion of his clit made the slim vase in his ass twitch, it was the smoothest this he could find in the cupboard of their kitchen, he was lying probed up against the cabinets fucking himself as he continues to squirt over the tiles and his mind wondered away to all the possibilities that were at his disposal now he was having to think outside the box.

 

There was one thing Blaine had always want to do. He had to time it right, he wanted it to be the thing that Kurt caught him doing and would also be able to help him off once he was finished. Their apartment had a small upstairs space that was complete with a banister [the bottom of the banister](http://www.stairpartsuk.co.uk/images/greenwood%20foot.jpg) had and curved topper that Blaine hadn’t been able to get out of his head.

 It also happened that the stair case faced the front door meaning that Blaine would be the first thing that Kurt saw when he walked through the front door. he lubed himself up he ass still stretched from vase and he hoisted himself on to the banister.

 

It was a stretch, that was for certain, and Blaine’s precarious position didn't make it any easier, eventually the topper slid inside Blaine and confirmed Blaine’s suspicions that _yes, he wasn't getting off this thing without a bit of help_.

 

At that moment that didn't particularly trouble Blaine as he was too interested in using the needle cleaner again. The powerful vibrations were soon at full force on his clit and he might as well be a water feature the continuous trickle of wet sliding down the banister.

 

 Blaine moans had turned into soft cries as he continued to squirt into the hall soaking the shoes lined up against the wall, the welcome mat and even managed to hit the mirror. Blaine's limbs were shaking but he didn't stop, he couldn't. His toes started to feel numb when he heard the jingle of keys behind the door.

 

"Holy Fuck, Blaine," Kurt gasped, shutting the door quickly behind him and surveying the state of the apartment. Blaine couldn't speak he just shook gasping out sounds. Kurt wasted no time striding over to Blaine, trying to avoid the patches of squirt than was all together impossible

 

Carefully Kurt lifted Blaine off the banister, gasping as he watched the banister topper slide out of Blaine

 

Blaine clasped against Kurt who held him up and pulled him bodily into the bathroom which was the only place that Blaine hadn’t been.

 

Kurt chuckled thickly. "The only room that is used to getting wet is the only one it seems you have left dry,"

 

"Well we can soon change that can't we?" Blaine gave out a high-pitched moan, and spread his legs as Kurt stripped out of his work clothes knowing that if he wanted them to survive he needed them gone.

 

Turning back toward Blaine he was met with the most beautiful sight. Blaine' ass and legs were soaked, shining in the florescent light of the bathroom and his ass was gaping wide from the assault of the banister.

 

 "God, look at you, you look so slutty like that I can barely believe it," Kurt whispered

 

"Please, Kurt"

 

"please what?"

 

"Fuck me,"

 

"What did you say?"

 

"FUCK ME GOD DAMN IT! I want my pussy squirting all over this bathroom."

 

Kurt chuckled, "you got it, stud,"

 

He manhandled Blaine so he wasn’t holding on the his and his sinks, staring at himself in the mirror as Kurt pushed in to his Pussy.

 

"God Blaine you’re so wet, we’re gonna have to tell the landlord that we had a flood, no one would ever believe that your slutty pussy could make all this mess,” Blaine choked on a sob, unashamedly pushing his hips back on to Kurt’s dick. Without warning, Kurt pulled out, causing Blaine to whine violently.

 

After a beat, Kurt lifted Blaine, bodily so he was balanced on the counter between the sinks, his legs falling open to reveal his pussy.

 

"See? I was right," Kurt smirks, stroking his cock leisurely. "Your cunt is a ruined slutty mess."

 

"K-Kurt,  _please_ ," Blaine begs shamelessly, "I can take more. Don’t stop!"

 

Kurt ignores him, hooking two fingers into his hole and pulling in opposite directions, widening it filthily. "I could probably fit in another cock alongside mine, couldn't I?" Kurt says, pressing the head back in, Blaine's sloppy pussy barely gripping it.

 

“Please! I don’t care anymore I just need you, Kurt please,” Blaine gasped, his had desperately gripping at Kurt’s biceps.

 

‘Get on your hands and knees, show me where you want to my cock.’

 

Blaine was trembling with arousal, his eyes wide. He nodded while Kurt carefully watched him.

 

Blaine settled on his hands and knees, just as told. He had his legs spread far enough that Kurt could see Blaine’s ass still gaping and his wet puffy pussy, glistening invitingly.

 

“But which hole to I choose?” Kurt said out loud, glee in his voice.

 

“Kurt please, I don’t care which one you choose just hurry,” Blaine cried

 

When Kurt finally sank into Blaine’s pussy, Blaine practically howled. Kurt fucked him hard, hands bruising on his hips. Kurt could feel his own orgasm building

 

Kurt gasped when Blaine suddenly started coming with a loud wail, his cock pushed out while Blaine squirted, and Kurt now kind of regretted his position because he couldn’t  _see._ He quickly wrapped his arms around Blaine to keep him from falling face down on the tiles and listened to him gasp for air while his body just kept on convulsing.

 

 

‘Kurt, Kurt,  _Kurt,_ ’ Blaine whimpered. His entire body was trembling and Kurt didn’t even care about the mess – God, there was so  _much_ of it too – and turned Blaine around and kissed him hungrily. Blaine was actually sobbing into his mouth, still, quiet whimpers falling from his lips while Kurt stroked his cheeks, his sides, anywhere he could reach.

‘I’ve got you,’ Kurt whispered, ‘it’s okay – breathe Blaine, breathe.’

Blaine gasped, tears falling down his face. After a few minutes Blaine’s gasps turned into sniffles. Blaine finally turned to look Kurt in the eyes

“If you _ever_ leave me without the toy chest again, I swear to god Kurt I will divorce you,”

Kurt couldn’t help but grin.


End file.
